Me Before You
by h00ly
Summary: "Quadriplegia?"/"Kelumpuhan tulang belakang."/"Ia tak akan sembuh, Baek."/"Aku bisa membuat bahagia, Chan."/"Can you stay?"/"Just live. Love, Chanyeol." Plot Twist. CHANBAEK. GS. rnr?


**ME BEFORE YOU**

 **CHANYEOL X BAEKHYUN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **by weird alif keviano.**

* * *

Malam mulai berganti pagi. Orang orang sudah mulau berjalan dan beraktivitas walaupun ini masih jan 06:15.

Yeah, Paris. Kota sejuta harapan- cinta- dan apapun itu yang menyangkut dengan "Dreams".

Bergelung dikasur walaupun hari sudah menunjukkan sinarnya adalah kegiatan yang sering terjadi setelah _"Rough Night"_ terlaksana.

"inilah yang bisa kita lakukan saat liburan, bukan rencanamu untuk menaiki gunung." ucap seorang wanita dalam gelungan selimut tersebut. "oh geli, hentikan"

"kau ingin aku berhenti?"

"nah, tapi ini 6:15 dan kau harus berangkat"

"6:15?"

"ya.."

"okay"

cup

Sang lelaki bangkit dan turun dari kasur. Ah- jangan lupakan kecupan ringan yang ia berikan kepada kekasihnya sebelum ia meninggalkan kasur.

"hey, aku yang memasak malam ini."

Park Chanyeol, direktur dari perusahaan otomotif yang sangatlah sukses. Bagaimana tidak? Jika dalam sehari saja ia bisa menghasilkan _Tiga Juta Dollar._ Well, _Perfect Life._ Dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang sangatlah tampan mengalahkan Ken dalam film Barbie—jika yang menilai adalah anak anak yang berumur 3tahun-.

Dan kekasihnya, Do Kyungsoo. Wanita bermata bulat yang sangat menggemaskan. Merupakan asisten pribadi Chanyeol, saat pertama. Namun siapa sangka jika cinta bisa tumbuh dimana saja?

Membersihkan diri

Memakai jas kerja nya

dan Menata penampilannya.

Chanyeol terlihat tampan dengan setelan itu. Mengingat hari ini adalah hari penting karena ia akan mengadakan rapat penting dengan beberapa kolega nya. Jika saja bukan kolega penting ia bisa saja meminta Jongin untuk menggantikannya dan melanjutkan kegiatan panasnya dengan Kyungsoo yang sempat terhenti.

Ia mengambil helmnya dan akan berangkat sebelum Kyungsoo menghentikannya untuk tidak memakai motor karena cuaca sedang tidak bagus sekarang.

Dan benar saja, hujan deras diluar sana.

Chanyeol keluar apartment mewahnya dan segera berlari dengan ponsel yang menempel di telinganya.

"Jongin. Dengar akan aku tangani. Pesisir Barat masih terbuka. Akan kuhubungi Alex dan kita bisa menutup ini,"

"Taxi!" teriaknya lantang.

Chanyeol menyebrang dengan ponsel yang masih tetap menempel di telinganya tanpa menyadari ada motor yang menghampirinya dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi. Beberapa langkah lagi, sampai-

"Awas!"

TINNNN!

BRAKK

"CHANNN!"

* * *

ME BEFORE YOU.

* * *

London. Buttered Bun Cafe.

"Yang ini berapa banyak?" tanya seorang lansia didepan etalase kue yang terlihat sangat menggiurkan.

"170 kalori. Kau sudah makan kemarin."

"Kalau yang itu?" tanya nya lagi sambil menunjuk kue dengan toping berwarna merah muda.

"220. Tapi akan berkurang jika kau memakannya sambil berdiri."

"Ohh.."

"Mau dibungkus?"

"Ya."

Baekhyun, wanita cantik yang ramah, namun sedikit cerewet. Ia bekerja di Cafe selama 6 tahun belakangan ini. Namun nampaknya hasil kerjanya sia sia karena ia dipecat dan hanya diberi gaji selama 1 bulannya saja. Ya, cafe itu bangkrut. Baekhyun memahaminya. Dengan langkah lesu ia berjalan kembali kerumah.

"Gaji selama satu bulan? Pelit sekali ia. Mengingat semua kerja keras Baekhyun selama ini" gerutu pria yang terlihat sudah berumur—Ayah Baekhyun.

"Dia bangkrut, Sayang. Tidak ada pilihan lagi."

"Apa yang akan Baekhyun lakukan sekarang? Baekbeom tak bisa menambah jam kerja."

"Baekhyun akan dapat kerja lagi. Dia punya banyak potensi."

"No more job, Yerin. You should know that."

"Don't panic. Kita akan mendapatkan uang itu."

* * *

"That's it, Drian. Keep going!"

Baekhyun duduk dengan wajah muram, mengingat keluarganya sangat membutuhkan uang namun ia tak bisa membantu menghasilkan uang itu. Ia terduduk diam sambil melihat kekasihnya, Yifan, seorang pelari yang sedang menjalani latihan rutinnya di lapangan.

"Run with me, Babe!" teriak Yifan sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun dan berjalan

"Uh- no. I wear the wrong bra, Fan."

Terlambat. Yifan sudah menariknya dengan sangat cepat sampai Baekhyun kewelahan dan menahan breast nya karena bra nya terlepas.

"Bisa lebih lambat? Aku rasa ini terlepas."

Yifan tersenyum. Ia berhenti dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang sesang terengah-engah karena Baekhyun sangat tidak suka dengan olahraga.

"Tersenyumlah dan pergi ke pusat lowongan kerja. Kita akan liburan lain kali"

* * *

"Dua minggu ini kita sudah mencoba pabrik pemprosesan ayam-"

"Aku mimpi buruk mengingat jeroan disana."

"Beauty Spa?"

"I hate hot wax"

"I have no choices, Baekhyun."

"Please, i'll take anything!"

Sayeed- karyawan yang bekerja di JobCentre itu terlihat kewelahan. Dan menghela nafas lagi. Hahh.

"Ini baru masuk. Tidak jauh dari rumahmu. But you need clothes for this one"

"Am i that bad?"

Sayeed kembali memfokuskan matanya ke arah komputernya. Tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Perawat dan pendamping untuk pria cacat. Kontrak selama 6 bulan. Gajinya sangat besar." lanjut Sayeed.

Baekhyun tersenyum cerah mendengar kata "gaji". Dan mengangguk dengan penuh semangat.

* * *

Menggerutu ada hal yang bisa- bahkan mungkin wajib- dilakukan saat ini. Ya. Bagaimana tidak, jika ibumu memintamu menggunakan pakaian yang memang terkenal, namun di tahun 1983!?

"Aku tahu kau mungkin tidak menyukai ini tapi percayalah pakaian ini membantu ibu dulu."

"In 1983!"

"Fashion can change, tapi cerdas itu mutlak." tenang Yerin.

"Good luck, baby Byun." ucap Yerin dan mengecup pipi Baekhyun dengan penuh sayang.

* * *

Baekhyun terperangah ketika sampai di kediaman Park. Yeah, ini rumah atau istana?

Ya memang benar disebelah rumah ini terdapat istana, tapi ini juga bisa disebut istana. Apakah ini anak istana?

Dengan jalan yang bisa dibilang 'aneh' Baekhyun memasuki rumah tersebut. Karena rok Baekhyun sangat pendek dan terlalu ketat.

Ia bisa melihat wanita yang sudah berumur didepan pintu masuk. Walaupun sudah berumur, kecantikannya tidak bisa diragukan.

"Kau pasti Byun Baekhyun,"

"Saya Yixing Park, ayo masuk."

'Astaga, benar benar istana.'

Kediaman- ah tidak. Istana Park ini memiliki interior design yang sangat menarik. Classic ft. Modern. Temboknya tidak seperti tembok rumah Baekhyun, temboknya berupa kayu? ya seperti itu.

"Nona Byun. Apa kau punya pengalaman dalam merawat seseorang?"

"U-um tidak. Tapi aku yakin aku bisa belajar." jawab Baekhyun, dan dengan cengiran bodohnya tentu saja.

"Mengetahui sesuatu tentang Quadriplegia? Artinya adalah kelumpuan tulang belakang. Apakah itu mengganggumu?"

Baekhyun terdiam.

'Sebenarnya apa ini.'

"Mungkin dia yang terganggu" cengir Baekhyun

Yixing terdiam mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang menyadarinya langsung-

"I'm sorry Mrs. Park. I didn't mean to-"

Krak

"Nona kau tak apa?"

No. Rok ku sobek bodoh!

"Ah i'm okay, aku sedikit kepanasan bisa kubuka jaketku?"

Tanpa menunggu calon majikannya itu menjawab Baekhyun membuka jaketnya dan berusaha menutup sobekan rok nya. Besar sekali.

"Majikan lama mu berkata kalau kau adalah orang yang penuh semangat, suka mengoceh dan memotivasi"

"Ya aku menyogoknya" jawab Baekhyun lagi dan lagi. Dan hanya ditanggapi keheningan oleh calon majikannya ini.

"Baekhyun, kenapa kau pikir aku harus mempekerjakanmu?"

pertanyaan kali ini terdengar normal oleh Baekhyun. Aku harus mendapatkannya!

"A-aku, aku cepat belajar, dan aku tidak pernah sakit, dan aku tinggal disisi sebelah istana dan aku bisa membuat secangkir teh yang nikmat. Kau tahu kan segala sesuatu bisa diselesaikan dengan secangkir teh yang nikmat."

Yixing terlihat terdiam lagi sambil memikirkan sesuatu, dan kembali melirik Baekhyun.

"Kau benar benar ingin mendapatkan pekerjaan ini?" tanya Yixing dengan suara tenang. Dan dijawab dengan anggukan semangat Baekhyun, dan Yixing hanya bisa teperangah- ah no.

"Good. Mari kita temui Chanyeol. Pasti ia sudah bersiap.

* * *

Baekhyun berjalan dibelakang Yixing. Langkahnya telihat sangat terburu buru, karena langkah Yixing sangatlah cepat.

"Jadwal bekerja mulai Senin sampai Sabtu. Dan jam bekerja mulai jam 8 pagi. Jika kau harus pulang cepat dan izin terlambat, please let me know."

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk semangat. "I won't let you down, Mrs. Park."

"Good."

"Ini adalah paviliun. Kau bisa berkeliling jika kau mau. Semua sudah tersedia seperti makanan, teh, kopi dan lain lain."

"Kau bisa melatih percakapan dengan Chanyeol. Aku ingin kau terlihat seperti temannya, bukan perawat bayaran."

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi. Sepertinya mengangguk akan ia masukkan dalam to do list nya.

"Chanyeol, ada yang mau bertemu" teriak Yixing didepan pintu suatu ruangan.

"Dia sudah siap, Mrs. Park." sahut seseorang didalam. Mendengar jawaban itu Yixing membuka pintu dan menampakkan dua orang lelaki dalam ruangan itu. Yang satu terlihat seperti dokter muda yang tampan- dan yang satunya terlihat seperti...

Duduk di kursi roda, dengan janggut, kumis dan rambut yang terlihat seperti tak terawat. Namun ia cukup good looking-

"Chanyeol, ini Byun Baekhyun"

Baekhyun mengeluarkan cengiran andalannya. "I'm Baekhyun."

"Halo, Baekhyun. Aku Park Chanyeol. Dan rok mu rusak" jawabnya dengan santai, dengan wajah arogan yang sangat ingin Baekhyun tendang.

Dokter disebelah Chanyeol tertawa kecil. "Hei, aku Sehun." sahutnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Tampan.

"Well, akan aku tinggalkan kalian." ujar Yixing, dan meninggalkan paviliun Chanyeol.

"I'm Baekhyun" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum aneh. "Ya, Byun. Kau sudah mengatakannya tadi."

Baekhyun tertawa renyah. Am i that bad?

"Should i- should i make a cup of tea?"

* * *

Hi there. It's a moviefic.

I love this movie. Yap. The Arogant, Will who falls with The Dork, Louisa.

Saya ubah sedikit karena it will be weird if i use 100% movie.

And ya, account ini dipakai satu juta umat- i mean there's another author too.

I said sorry, kalau penulisan saya membosankan. I tried my best.

Also, Happy Birthday Clara. I love you, really i am.

I need your review. Xo.

Warm regards, Kevin.


End file.
